Faith Has Its Reasons
by utsubame
Summary: An orphan from a young age, Duo Maxwell wished nothing more than to meet his parents. But wishes are for children, aren't they? Duo finds out that something as simple as wish can hold powers beyond his imagining. 6x2, het pairings, possible mpreg
1. Prologue

**Disclaimers:** Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor its characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai 6x2, other het pairings, possible mpreg but very minor, angst??

**Notes: **Yup, I'm back. There is just this little story left that I had in my hard drive which I refused to complete. I shall try now. Beta'ed by Annie Maxwell. Thank very much hon.

**Faith Has Its Reasons**

**Prologue**

Vincent stared at the birth log in sorrow.

Five births in ten years, two of which were stillborn.

It was a sad day for the Ai'mendre, the Wish Seekers.

"People are losing hope," a deep voice jolted him from his reverie.

Vincent swung around, bowing to acknowledge the new arrival. "Elder Masith."

The Elder of the Wish Seekers took the birth log from his hands. "Our people are dying, a testament of the dying faith of Man."

"There is just too much strife and violence these days. It's no wonder the people are losing their faith in something so simple as a prayer or a heartfelt wish."

The Elder nodded. "Soon, we shall disappear from the Earth, and Man will truly be on their own."

Vincent sighed sorrowfully. The Wish Seekers were a race of people older than mankind itself but it was Man and their awakening consciousness that brought about the actual existence of the Ai'mendre. In the past, Man clung to hope and faith so hard that the Wish Seekers, once nothing more than insubstantial magic took on a corporeal body. They grew in tandem with the growth of Man throughout time. With the advent of war, strife, science and technology, faith started to wane and Man believed themselves to be all powerful.

Without Man's faith, the Wish Seekers' magic slowly waned, for it wasn't in Man to hope for something so hard they believed it would transcend reality.

"But there is still hope," Elder Masith rested a hand companionably on the young Wish Seeker's shoulder. "Your son."

At the mention of Vincent's two and a half year old mischievous son, a smile broke over his face. His birth had been completely unexpected, making Darien the youngest member of their race. From the day he was born, Darien was a complete replica of his mother, having almost no physical resemblance to his father. He had his mother's impossibly violet coloured eyes and the most glorious head of golden brown hair. He also had his mother's way of wrinkling his pert little nose in distaste and her bright sunny smile when she was happy. He also had the most inexhaustible energy which was quite normal for a child his age, but for this, Vincent was blamed. He found it completely unfair that all blame was placed on him in that respect. Apparently, all good traits made Darien his mother's baby boy, but when the boy started screaming and running around like a chicken with his head cut off, he was suddenly Vincent's son. Sure, Vincent himself was an almost hyperactive toddler, but that was years ago.

"He's a hellion," Vincent said, resigned but his joy for his small son was clear in his expression.

"And we all love him," the Elder said, an indulgent expression on his face. Children were so rare and precious amongst their society that every single one was treasured and spoiled within an inch of their lives. "However, his magic will be manifesting itself soon," Elder Masith warned. "Have you been teaching him our Rules?"

Vincent frowned in worry, nodding his agreement at the same time. The time when a child's magic started to form was a dangerous one. They were too young to control it and might be swept along with the particular strong wish – even one that they should not fulfill. There were four rules that govern Wish Seeker magic and they must be followed or else risk exile or even death. Wish Seekers were able to grant any wish, no matter how trivial but they also learned to ability to ignore some. However, a child would not have mastered that ability.

The Rules were set in place to ensure that no Wish Seeker can go about destroying what was supposed to be.

_All wishes must be made from the heart._

_Wishes that defy nature shall not be fulfilled._

_Wishes that defy death shall not be fulfilled._

_Wishes that defy life shall not be fulfilled._

Every single Wish Seeker would be able to recite those four rules that made up their entire lives. They were vital to their existence.

Both Ai'mendre shuddered violently as their magic was called forth by what appeared to be the wish of hundreds. Vincent clamped down on the awakening power forcefully, his teeth grinding painfully. It was hard to resist such instincts but they had to be done. The wish, though heartfelt, cannot be fulfilled. It was one to end the violence that would soon lead to a full-blown war. It was too big a wish, too general and there was nothing any Wish Seeker could do. To end it might very lead them to end the lives of those leading in the atrocities and that was something they couldn't do.

"A war will start soon," Elder Masith predicted.

Vincent nodded. "Yes, it will. And I don't think we can stop it."

"We cannot." It was a warning to all. The Wish Seekers now may try to stop the war by human means but if magical means were employed, there would be retribution by the council of Elders. "We must not."

"Vincent!"

The younger Wish Seeker swung around at the sound of his wife's panicked cry. Talia burst into the room, terrified. She ran towards him, grabbing him by his arms and started pulling him towards the door.

"Come, please come. I don't know where he is, I don't where what happened. He disappeared, he just disappeared!"

"Who?" Vincent resisted, holding onto his wife. He felt dread build slowly in him. Somehow he knew…

"Darien!" Talia screamed. "That last wave of magic, he felt it and he disappeared!"

XXxxXX

Duo Maxwell was someone with no past, no family; or at least none that he could remember. While everyone else had someone after the war to be with, to treasure; Duo remained steadfastly alone. Deep within, he knew that he belonged somewhere, but he couldn't for the life of him remember. Perhaps he wanted to believe so badly that he had a family out there, somewhere.

He couldn't even count the number of times he wished so hard that he would find his parents, or perhaps know who they were, but it was always for naught.

Then again, he was too old to believe in wishes.

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers:** Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor its characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai 6x2, other het pairings, possible mpreg but very minor, angst??

**Notes: **Yup, I'm back. There is just this little story left that I had in my hard drive which I refused to complete. I shall try now. Beta'ed by Annie Maxwell. Thank very much hon.

**Faith Has Its Reasons**

**Chapter One**

Everyone was happy, Duo groused silently to himself. Everyone was happy _and_ content. Everyone but him.

Duo berated himself for the fifth time in an hour for coming to this party. He could be at home sitting on his couch, nursing a beer and feeling thoroughly sorry for himself. But instead, he was here, sitting on _someone else's_ couch, nursing a beer and feeling thoroughly sorry for himself. Small difference but big enough to wish he were away from all this… happiness. He slouched further into his seat, gnawing at a snack he picked up from the bowl on the table in front of him and glared at the myriad of couples laughing and mingling in the dining area.

Heero and Relena. No surprise there. Queenie had been stalking Heero from the start. Heero had reciprocated in his own brand of stoicism. He didn't kill her.

Wu Fei and Sally. A bit of a surprise but there was a healthy dose of respect Wu Fei held for Sally. And working in the Preventors with her probably enhanced that respect to attraction.

Quatre and Dorothy. Two of conflicting natures, but through conflict, love sparked. They were an odd couple but a mix that worked.

Trowa and Hilde. Now that was a huge surprise. The normally silent man had managed to woo his little sister successfully and under his very nose. Threats had been issued when he found out and Trowa had manfully promised never to do anything that might get his genitals physically removed by way of Duo's bare hands through a painful ripping, tugging, twisting, tearing motion.

Zechs and Noin. That was a foregone conclusion that they would end up together. They looked so comfortable in each other's presence.

And that left little old Duo, tucked up in his corner of the room. He thought he should be used to being alone after all this time but to his utter surprise it hurt more than it should. He also knew he should stop feeling sorry for himself. After all, it did no good to sit there and wallow in self-pity and angst about his misfortune without doing anything about it. But he was just too tired of working through relationships that obviously wouldn't work. He couldn't even count the number of failed relationships he had had since the end of the Mariemaia incident.

While he knew he was glad to take a step back and remain single for once in four years, he also knew he was damn lonely. However, he wasn't ready to take the next step and get hurt again. Sure he was wimp, he knew that. But it was safer being a wimp then going through another bothersome heartache.

"Hey, what are you doing here all alone?"

Duo's head snapped up at the intrusion into his personal world of angst. He gaped as he recognized the head full of long golden hair with piercing blue eyes. Eyes very much like his sister's. He fidgeted on the couch as Zechs Marquise, no, Milliardo Peacecraft took a spot opposite him. Duo hadn't really met Peacecraft during the war, and there was even more limited contact after it. He didn't particularly like the man. After all, he nearly killed Heero although the Japanese man didn't hold a grudge where Peacecraft was concerned.

He couldn't really, Duo mused. Heero was dating his sister.

"Musing," Duo answered after Peacecraft's sharp gaze focused on him for a tad too long.

Peacecraft smiled, taking a small sip from his wine glass. "I guess this year, there is a lot to muse about, isn't there?" He looked contemplative, a little sad even.

"Excuse me?" Duo asked, frowning in confusion. There was something underneath what Peacecraft was saying but it flew over his head.

Peacecraft shook his head. "So, what are you doing now? Your work seems pretty hush hush, but everyone else believes you are gainfully unemployed." It was clear from the older man's expression he didn't believe Duo was unemployed, despite what his other friends think.

Duo had firmly refused to join the Preventors, despite pressure from Heero and Wu Fei in this matter. Even Sally and Commander Une had tried to force him to accept a contract, stating his services were 'needful in a time of chaos'. But Duo had enough of fighting and taking lives. He knew he could still probably protect himself and innocents when push came to shove but why should he when there were experienced and qualified people within the Preventors organization?

So he had firmly rejected them time and time again when the offer arose, especially when he didn't have any formal employment as the years rolled by. He had some part time work as far as his friends knew, which included being a pool cleaner, boat sitting, waiting tables and other similar profession. Quatre went so far as to create a position for him within his organization but Duo had turned him down as well. He knew Trowa had been annoyed with him for being so 'ungrateful' but none of his friends knew of his real profession. Since he didn't come to them to borrow money, they tend to respect his need to drift around for a while. Duo knew they secretly hoped that he would grow up and settle down some day.

"My work?" Duo grinned. "I picked up my last pay check distributing newspapers. There is nothing secretive about my work."

Peacecraft leaned back, eyeing him speculatively. "I see," he said shortly.

Duo shifted, feeling increasingly uncomfortable at the calm gaze the other man was exuding. It was as if the man was reading him, looking straight into him and picking on all his deepest secrets. An awkward silence descended and Duo just had this overwhelming desire to get out of there. He could do his own wallowing at home. He stood abruptly, brushing crumbs off his jeans. He grimaced at the gentle scolding he had coming his way for the little mess he created, but Quatre had ample servants to do a little clean up.

"Well," Duo forced a smile, sticking his hand out at Peacecraft. "This was nice, we should probably do this again," he quipped.

Peacecraft started as Duo shot to his feet but stared at the extended hand before lazily moving his eyes up to meet Duo's. "Going somewhere?" He asked, taking Duo's hand.

An involuntary shudder shot through Duo as he touched the rough skin on Peacecraft's hands. The man's got a good strong grip. But appreciation for his grip wasn't the reason frissons were running up and down Duo's back.

Get. A. Grip. Maxwell, he warned himself. After all, he was semi-lusting after a taken man. Whoa… wait, back up brain. Lusting? When did Duo ever find arrogant, near-killed-his-best-friend-in-the-war Peacecraft attractive?

_Two seconds ago, when he took your hand_, a small voice giggled and faded away.

_There's no way I would fall for someone in two seconds, after he took my hand, _Duo yelled at that giggling voice.

_It could happen if you are desperate and horny._

Unable to believe Duo was arguing with the voices in his head and _losing_, he snapped back to the here and now. He found himself staring down at Peacecraft's cold blue eyes, their hands still clasped and not knowing what was the question asked.

"Huh?" He said rather intelligently.

Peacecraft's normally cold demeanor cracked a little as a small smile curved his rather sensuous lips.

Alright, Duo thought to himself, I so need to get laid. He was starting to lust after an arrogant, prissy prince who thought that a mask was actually an intelligent fashion statement. He found himself staring at an expectant Peacecraft again and realized he had missed the question once again.

"Uh… Huh?" Duo smiled sheepishly.

Peacecraft frowned in concern. "Are you alright, Duo?" He moved closer, peering into Duo's face, searching almost anxiously.

Duo backed up a little, not really comfortable with a nearly total stranger invading his personal space. While he found Peacecraft attractive; he wasn't dead after all, who wouldn't find the aristocratic cast of that face and build unattractive; he wasn't familiar with him enough for the former prince to be within a foot of him and _still_ holding his hand.

"I'm fine," Duo hurriedly assured, a little shocked to hear his given name flowing over Peacecraft's tongue. "Just a little distracted."

Peacecraft was nothing if not astute and he took a step back as well. A flicker of _something_ ran across his expression and disappeared as soon as it appeared. "I see. As I was saying, it was nice meeting you here again."

Duo nodded. Somehow, he knew that was _not_ what Peacecraft had said. Oh well, he could only blame his own inattentiveness.

And raging hormones.

"Good bye, Peace – " Duo started.

"Milliardo," the older man interjected.

"Either way, it's a mouthful," Duo smiled, suddenly not so willing to leave. Or escape the den of everyone-is-freaking-happy-and-sappy quite so soon.

A lazy grin worked its way across Milliardo's face and had a devastating effect on Duo's peace of mind. This was getting serious. There was no way Duo could have fallen for someone he had had no prior contact with, no prior interest with and a lot of prior hatred with in two minutes! But that's what happened in a heartbeat. If Duo wasn't too old to believe in fairy tales, he would have been inclined to believe some sort of magic had taken place.

"Then you can call me whatever you wish," Milliardo shot back, enjoying the banter.

Duo made sounds of contemplation. "Milliardo, Milliardo," he tested the name on his tongue. "Sounds like Mallard… I know, I shall hence forth call you Duck!"

Laughter exploded from Milliardo like a bullet from a gun, though sounding a whole lot more pleasant. "I have never been liken to a water treading, feathered fowl for so long as I lived."

"Oh?" Duo raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hmm," Milliardo smiled. "A panther, perhaps, even a sleek little hunting cat."

At that suggestive tone, Duo couldn't resist raking his gaze down the length of Milliardo's taller body.

"Having fun?" Noin's unmistakable voice sounded behind him and the two of them jumped. Milliardo from shock, Duo partially from guilt.

Duo turned and shot Noin an apologetic smile. He had after been caught flirting with the woman's boyfriend. He was taken aback at the venomous, bitter glare Noin threw at him.

"Lucrezia," Milliardo greet with a distinct air of resignation.

"Zechs," Noin reciprocated, ignoring the wince from her partner.

Feeling like he was stepping into the war path, Duo wisely back out of the room. He missed the wistfulness from Milliardo.

"Duck," Duo muttered to himself, flaming with embarrassment. That had to be the stupidest joke he had ever thought of. "Duck," he repeated, snorting at himself.

"And so you should," Wu Fei warned candidly, coming out from one of the rooms. "Relena wants your head."

Duo's eyes bugged out. "What? Why?" He was quickly pulled into a room that consisted of all his war time partners. They seemed to be taking cover. The girls were off somewhere else.

"Flirting with my brother-in-law?" Heero admonished.

"What were you thinking, Duo Maxwell?" Quatre drawled, his hands crossed in front of him.

"Hey!" Duo protested. "I didn't start it!" He raked his messy bangs back and flopped into a chair.

Trowa snorted. "Stop teasing him, you know it isn't his fault."

Duo rolled his eyes. "Finally, a voice of reason. I mean, what's that about?" He waved toward the direction where Noin and Milliardo were probably biting chunks off each other right now. "And Milliardo, he was actually flirting with me. I thought those two were together."

The silence in that room was palpable.

"What?" Duo asked sourly. It was like everyone was privy to a secret that he didn't know about and it annoyed the living shit out of him.

"They are not together anymore," Wu Fei said slowly, reluctantly.

"Huh?" There went Duo's witty repartee out the window yet again.

Quatre was shaking his head in amazement. "I cannot believe you have not heard anything about it! It's not like you have anything to do anyway!"

That stung. It stung a lot. Sure, Duo expected comments such as these from his friends for his apparently inability to find and keep permanent employment but that was a hit below the belt. That was enough for Duo today.

"Yeah, well. . ." was all Duo said. He turned and exited the room.

"What. . . ?" Quatre's confused voice followed him out of the room.

"Duo. . ." His other friends called for him, but he had had enough. There was so much condescending teasing a person could take.

He hastened his steps toward the entrance when he heard his friends coming after him. He really didn't want to explain himself.

…and faced Relena Peacecraft.

"You!" She descended on him like an avenging angel.

It was just too bad that Duo was at the end of his patience. He raised a hand to forestall her. "I've had enough from everyone today. If you want to kick Duo Maxwell in the balls, take a number and get back to me tomorrow."

He marched out of Quatre's home with his head held high, leaving behind a rather pole axed Relena and a few guiltily confused friends.

Tbc..


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers:** Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor its characters. Merely borrowing them for a little torture.

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai 6x2, other het pairings, possible mpreg but very minor, angst??

**Chapter Two**

Duo stared at his reflection in the mirror, his fingers fiddling at his bowtie. He hated those things. As far as he was concerned, they were horrible creations, made solely to torture the male gender. If he was a cat he would have hissed at them. As it was, he still felt hissing at it just for the heck of it. With a growl of frustration, he pulled off the tangled mess and pulled out a clip-on.

He adjusted it to his collar and stepped back, admiring his reflection once again. He had to admit he looked good in a tuxedo even if he felt like a penguin. Penguin, birds…

Water treading, feathered fowl.

Duck.

An involuntary smile spread across his lips. He never knew Milliardo Peacecraft to have such a rich sense of humour. All the times he had observed the prince, it had been from afar. And from what he could see, alcohol could freeze from contact with the Lightning Count. Ever since he walked out of Quatre's home a month back, Milliardo had been constantly on his mind. Exactly why, he wasn't really certain.

Prior to that fiasco of a party, he had little to no interest in what Milliardo did, past how it concerned Heero through Relena. Then that one encounter in the living room had changed indifference to active interest. It was completely out of character for him to be that interested in anyone that fast. He was usually slow to take to someone. He overlooked the last four years of falling in and out of relationships with perfect strangers. Sex and something long term and semi-permanent were two completely different things. The strangers that paraded in and out of his life for the last four years were someone to stave off the loneliness that threatened in an empty apartment and an equally empty bed. He really didn't want to come across as a slut in front of his friends, but there were some things that he just couldn't stop. After the relationships had ended, he would look back and wonder why the hell had he got involved with all those people. He didn't even like them, or found them remotely attractive to begin with.

And from there, his reputation for being fickle arose.

He wished he could explain to his friends that he really didn't understand when his relationships lasted such a short time, or how they seem to start so frequently after the last one. While his heart didn't really hurt from them ending, it was still rather sore at having love and lost so many times.

He was afraid Milliardo would turn out the same. After all, his interest of this man started off like all his other relationships; from zero to near obsession in seconds.

He shook his head to clear it of such maudlin thoughts and hurried to complete his outfit. He picked a lightweight camera cum voice recorder off his work desk. It was sleek silver and barely the size of a matchbox. Oh how he loved technology.

The opportunity of tonight's party was hard to come by and he had to make sure he made full use of it. Mark Radax was a hard man to contact these days, and even harder to investigate. If Duo lost this chance, there might not be another one. He needed to get all the information he needed for his story and his deadline was in a few weeks.

His lips twisted in a rather bitter smile. That was his 'career', the one that all his friends thought he didn't have. He was Darien Amendar, a freelance investigative reporter that surfaced from obscurity within the last four years. In his short career, Darien had managed to be a watchdog of sorts; he shied from the word 'hero' since he really was anything but; and had diligently produced stories that had far and reaching consequences for those involved. Drug cartels, smuggling rings, political corruption were a few of the stories he had covered and had brought down a few crime lords and corrupt officials. He was not successful every time, but it felt good that people were aware of them and therefore, more wary. That was all he wanted, to make a difference and he felt like he had in this career he had chosen for himself. He had, in his short career, helped the Preventors in their cases 

without Une or Sally, or Heero knowing it was actually Duo Maxwell behind the deed. In a way, he was helping them 'in this time of chaos' even if they were completely unaware of it.

While Heero and the others fought crime their way, Duo decided to do it the way he wanted, without guns, without bloodshed and without violence. He was just glad that his aptitude for stealth had some use after the war. But he found it ironic that a poorly schooled L2 orphan was now a journalist read the world over. He was just as shocked as everyone when he realised he was rather articulate when he wrote.

In the years that followed Duo's decision, Darien started getting slightly too much attention from practically everyone, starting from the newspapers themselves to the very subjects that he wrote about. As Darien, he even had job offers from the Preventors themselves. He had laughed when he saw that email; the only form of communication for Darien Amendar; and had told himself rather ironically 'been there, done that'. There was a time when people were paying less attention to the articles he wrote and more on finding out his identity. There were even attempts to hack into his computer to find out a little more about him. He was quite lucky the training in his younger days were unconventional. He was sure that some of those that wanted to know his identity didn't just want to know for curiosity sake. Revenge was also a prime motivation.

Tonight, he had another story on his plate. He had been patiently investigating his subject for the past two months. Mark Radax, based on his research, was nothing but an average student, civilian during the war and an average worker at the power plant after peace was established. But over the course of the last two years he had gone from minor technician to the new CEO of said power plant. It had started with a lottery win and escalated from there. His climb to power was lined with discontent and plenty of hurriedly silenced mouths. Mark Radax found he wanted more and started extending his feelers towards the government. There was news about him creating a new Eve Wars. This man apparently wanted to take over the world.

Duo hadn't believed in this man's capability. Mark Radax was nothing more than a second grade brown noser. He neither had the ambition nor the intelligence to command such determination. It was more likely he was actually lining someone's pockets. Who, was Duo's question and mission to find out. Since Mark Radax's climb to power and success, so to speak, he had been a rather flamboyant man, though his home was always off limits to everyone. Tonight's party was different though, it was a housewarming for his new palatial mansion.

It was actually one of Quatre's estates actually. When Duo had questioned his friend on why and how much he had sold it, Quatre had shrugged in a confused manner and told him that money was no object. That had shocked Duo and he believed more so than ever Mark Radax was not only bribing someone, he was using some sort of drug to get his way as well. That was the only explanation for Quatre's answer.

This was more than a story, this was personal.

XXxxXX

Duo was standing next to a gaudy potted plant staring at it in horror. How Mark Radax managed to make a potted plant look _gaudy_ he really didn't know. Everything about the place stank of money in a way it had never before when Quatre Winner owned it. It was pure showing off and nothing more.

Not only that, Radax had invited the most prominent figures on Earth and amongst the colonies. And these people had actually attended the party which was nothing more than a cheap excuse to rub his wealth and power in everyone's face. So far, he had been trying to find an excuse to get into Radax's study which he was sure there were records of illegal dealings.

"Horrible isn't it?"

Duo swung around, and took in a water treading, feathered fowl. "Wh… what are you doing here?" He blurted for want of a better thing to say. Standing before him in all his formal attired glory was Duck… uh, Milliardo Peacecraft. That's all he needed tonight, to have his hormones confuse his brain even more!

Milliardo sauntered over, took a casual sip of his glass of champagne and smiled ruefully. "Why how polite of you to say so, Mr Maxwell, it's wonderful to see you as well!"

That caused Duo to flush deeply. He was supposed to be undercover here and he had just insulted a _guest_ in this manner. He fumbled for the tray of drinks he left on the sidebar. Being a waiter sucked but it was one of the better ways to get access to areas a guest had no business being.

"Uh… hello," Duo greeted rather weakly. "What are you doing here?" He asked again, hissing that question from the corner of his mouth.

Milliardo shrugged. "I was invited?" He took another sip from his glass. He drained the glass and placed it on the tray Duo now held, helping himself to another.

_Smooth,_ Duo thought. Nice cover up. Talking to the hired help was rather frowned upon and Milliardo was doing a good job of pretending not to. "Of course, why wouldn't Radax invite you? Relena too I bet."

Milliardo inclined his head toward his sister and her boyfriend, Heero Yuy dressed rather resplendently in his Preventors uniform. Relena was definitely different from the little girl they all knew so many years back. Dressed in a conventional black dress, she was every inch the woman she grew up to be. It was a wonder why her brother wasn't gritting his teeth trying to keep men from ogling her. Then Duo realised it was _Heero's_ job right now.

Heero caught sight of him across the room and they exchanged a long look. They hadn't spoken since Duo walked out of Quatre's home that day. It was more like Duo didn't want to entertain any calls from them. He was far too disgusted with his friends. Just because they had stable everyday jobs doesn't mean they had to impose their values on him. He saw Heero's gaze flick toward the tray he was holding and something akin to resignation crossed his face.

Almost instantly, Duo felt insulted. It was a look that said 'Oh-look-Duo's-at-it-again'. He whirled around and marched in the opposite direction. He wanted nothing more than to throw who he actually was in Heero's face but he knew he couldn't. He would have to live with his friends thinking he was another useless good-for-nothing freeloader for the rest of his life because he was going to do this for the rest of his life. The amount of money he received from his contributions did add up but he never kept much of it, or demanded a high price of it. He did it to help people, and not gain a profit from it. He kept what he needed to survive and donated the rest to charities that needed it.

"Damn it, Duo," Milliardo called out, following him.

Duo turned slightly. "Look, Mill, thanks for sticking with me okay, but just leave me alone for now. I really don't want to talk about this." He dumped the tray near the entrance to the kitchen and huffed away to sulk in a corner. As he turned to lean against the wall in a rather secluded corner of the hallway, he hit a strong chest.

"Damn it, Mill, why are you here?" Duo sighed, raking his fingers through his hair. He sagged against the wall.

"You were upset," Milliardo explained, angling their bodies to be hidden in the sharp corners. "Why do you let Heero and the others bother you so much?"

Duo's eyes flashed with annoyance. "It's their holier-than-thou attitude and their constant looking down their noses at me. Just because I am not some important Preventors agent," he glanced up at Milliardo rather apologetically. "Present company excluded, doesn't mean I am a useless bum! I have never asked any money from them, nor asked them for any help financially or otherwise. Why do they give me that 'Oh poor Duo' look?"

Milliardo looked down at Duo silently, allowing him rant and rave to his heart's content.

"Why must I conform to their stupid standards? Why is their way the only right way?" Duo finished, breathing heavily. Soon after, he realised the silence that had descended. Milliardo hadn't said anything while Duo was having his brain dump. He sheepishly looked up at the man.

Milliardo was smiling almost indulgently down at him. "Finished?"

"Yeah," Duo nodded, his cheeks tinged red. It was then he realised just how close together they were standing. In fact, their thighs were intimately cuddled together. Panic flared as he realised just how… hard Milliardo was, and he was _not_ talking about the man's muscled thighs. He straightened abruptly, 

a clear signal for the other man to back off. To his utter relief, Milliardo understood that signal and did just that.

"Look Duo, you don't have to answer to anyone for what you want in life," Milliardo made to place his hands on Duo's shoulders but hesitated at the final minute. They hovered there for a while before they dropped to his sides.

Duo nibbled at this bottom lip, wondering why he wished those hands landed on his shoulders instead of to Milliardo's sides. He wondered how many times he had to tell himself it wouldn't work before he believed it. "I know that," he answered softly. "I know if I am happy about something, no one has any right to tell me what I am doing is wrong it isn't illegal or hurting anyone." He tipped his head back to see a smile of approval on Milliardo's face.

"They worry for you, that's all. They see your potential and they feel that you are squandering it away on these part time jobs when Une has practically begged for you to enter into her folds."

"I know that. I just don't want to live my life like that."

Miliardo smirked, albeit a little sadly. "I know what you mean."

"You're not happy working with the Preventors?" Duo queried softly.

Milliardo shrugged. "What's there not to like? The pay's good, colleagues are competent, gives you are sense of fulfilment."

"I wonder who put those words in your mouth."

The other man reeled back as if hit. He continued to gape at Duo for a while before realising he probably looked really unattractive doing so. "Well, not many would want to hire someone with such a reputation during the war."

Duo could sympathise. He had the same problem before Darien Amendar came into being. A noise along the corridor caused them to jump apart. Well, Milliardo jumped back, Duo just jumped.

"I have to go back to the party," Milliardo said in a self suffering tone. Apparently, rubbing shoulders with the planet's elite wasn't his choice of entertainment.

"And I have to get back to work," Duo announced, feeling his pocket for his camera. He needed to get to Radax's study and get out of there before the party died down.

Milliardo nodded and moved away. Just before he disappeared through the doors that led to the main rooms, he turned. "Call me."

Duo stood there gaping wondering if he heard right. Did Milliardo just proposition him?

Tbc...


End file.
